An Adventure all my own
by white-wings01
Summary: Sesshoumaru, along with a mysteriouse girl from the future, is on an adventure all his own. With new allies and new enemies, will Sesshoumaru be able to get the lost girl back to her own world, or will he fail and lose everything.
1. The Song

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru don't belong to me..  
However the girl with brown hair(name not known yet) dose!  
  
W_W - Forgive me of any misspellings. Its not intentional really.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Songs -  
  
Sesshoumaru walked the borders of his land. Ears listening intently to every sound. Eyes shifting from object to object watching seeing every thing.  
  
Three years had passed since the Sikon jewel had been reformed by his hanyo brother and his friends.  
  
A strange sound, though distant, reached his ears. It sounded like singing. He quickly realized that there were no human villages in this particular area, much less any demon colonies.  
  
Being in a board and rather curious mood he decided to follow the sound. He walked only a short distance, or what seemed a short distance to him anyway and came upon a small, rocky, clearing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the clearing a girl with long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, sat singing to an odd tune. The air was scented with her nervousness. He walked curiously forward but she kept her back turned to the demon lord as though she didn't notice his presence. She wore, he observed, strange cloths. Not the same kind of cloths Kagome had, in-fact he thought them to be a bit stranger.  
  
They were, or at least the bottom half of the strange ensemble, made of a strange blue fabric in the form of tight pants with holes in the knees. The top was dark green in color, with short sleeves that reviled thin but strong arms.  
  
He walked up to the strangely dressed female and stood behind her. She continued singing. She same with an voice not unlike Kagome's. It had the same sound to it.  
  
" . Your watchin' your back, like you cant relax. " she sang.  
  
What! he thought defensively.  
  
That wench! How dare she accuse me of something like that!  
  
The tune of her song changed and she seemed to start in on a new one.  
  
"Perfect by nature. Icons of self-indulgence. Just what we all need. more lies about a world that, never was and never will be."  
  
He snorted in irritation.  
  
This woman was deliberately making fun of him and trying to hide it in song!  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
She jumped a little and her singing stopped abruptly and slowly she turned and looked up. Her eyes roved over him, from his ears, to his fluffy, to his moon crest then to his eyes.  
  
"Sess.."  
  
He looked down coldly at her. Staring at her with his deep golden eyes. She stood slowly, at full height she was almost as tall has him, he maid note of this. Her dark brown eyes unlocked from his and wandered down from his face, to his armor, to the two swords at his side.  
  
"Tensiga and, and Tokigen." she stammered.  
  
Her eyes widened and quickly looked back to his face and flushed a little.  
  
Inwardly he was quite shocked, though he didn't show it on the outside. He continued to stair at her with at neutral face.  
  
She knew my swords by name! Who is this woman!  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Its really ." she whispered  
  
This time he could not conceal his surprise entirely his eyes widened slightly and looked a bit confused though he tried hard to keep his expression the same. He was sure he had never met this woman so how was it that she knew his name and that of his swords.  
  
"How do you know me."  
  
----------------------------------( W_W - WA HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sesshoumaru - What's so funny?  
  
W_W - Look at the expressions on their faces!  
  
Sesshoumaru- * looks at screen * And?  
  
W_W - Sorry you'll just have to what for the next chapter to see what happens!  
WAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Sesshoumaru - * shakes head * Pleases give us a review.  
  
W_W - * Recovering form laughter * Ja Ne! (did I say that right?) 


	2. Hidden Knife

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the Inuyasha Manga don't belong to me. However the Ami dose!  
  
W_W - Forgive me of any misspellings. It's not intentional really.  
  
Chapter 2 - Hidden Knife -  
  
She simply looked at the demon lord as if she hadn't heard him. Her eyes sparkled, but not with fear as most anyone's eyes usually did. Her eyes with admiration and excitement.  
  
She took a rolled book out of her back pocket and handed it to him. She continued to smile and stare at him.  
  
He looked down at the book only to find a drawing of his half brother and Kagome staring up at him. Inuyasha's name was printed across the front in a large font.  
  
"How dose this explain anything." He struggled to keep his poise. It was rather startling to find that this book was how she knew of him.  
  
"Oh!" She grabbed it back out of his hand and flipped through until she found a page were Sesshoumaru himself was swinging the transformed Tetsiga.  
  
That did it.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the book. Unexpectedly it had slopped out of his hand but he continued staring into space.  
  
The girl continued to stare at him questioningly.  
  
This book was about him as well, it showed what had happened three years ago when he was fighting Inuyasha with Tetsiga. Not only did it quote him word for word but it also told what he had been thinking at the time as well.  
  
Quietly he whispered to himself. "What kind of sorcery is this!.."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked up. She was still there. He looked at her coldly.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"At the comic shop!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"The comic shop?" he asked, not understanding the term.  
  
Her eyes turned downcast and she didn't answer.  
  
"Well." He questioned her firmly.  
  
She stayed quiet for a bit more then muttered..  
  
"This really is the feudal era isn't it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really am here!" She looked up "And you really are you!"  
  
He look a step back, her eyes had been so full of joyful admiration just a minute before how could they have suddenly changed to show such a frightened, sad look so fast.  
  
"The funny thing is.." she stammered as she looked a her feet again trying to hold back her tears. "I don't know how to get back to my own time. I didn't get here through a well like Kagome did. I just opened the door to my room and suddenly I was here in the forest."  
  
A solitary tear slid own her face.  
  
"I think I walked about for a least a hour. Just wandering really, not knowing or seeing just kind of being."  
  
She slummed down to her knees.  
  
"Finally I got so nerves that I started singing., and I guess that's where you come in hu? You probably heard my singing and came to investigate, hu?"  
  
She looked up at him again and he stood there not really knowing what to do. He didn't have much experience with this kind of thing.  
  
What should he say? Should he say anything at all?  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
His train of thought was suddenly broken again and he looked at her.  
  
"You've go to help me fin my way home."  
His eyebrows rose slightly.  
  
"I .." he started  
  
"I know." She cut in before he could even get started. "It really doesn't concern you, but I really need your help."  
  
He didn't day anything, just stood there gocking.  
  
'How dare she interrupt me!'  
  
No one had ever cut in on him like that no matter who it was, other worldly or not! He raised his hand backwards slightly.  
  
"Don't you hit me you stupid dog!"  
  
She was suddenly on her feet glaring at him.  
  
He began to growl deeply at her.  
  
"Stupid Dog?! How dare you!" His had flew toward her but it never made impact. She had grabbed him and doing so absorbed the hit.  
  
She held tightly to his arm so that he could not try to strike her again.  
  
"You have no power over me!" she yelled and glared at him with defiant eyes. "For I am not afraid of the!"  
  
He tried to bring his arm out of her grip but she held on tightly.  
  
"Let go!" he ordered.  
  
"NO!" She yelled back "Not until you agree to help me!"  
  
"I am quickly losing my patience with you, you wretched girl!" He growled fiercely at her.  
  
"Wretched girl NOTHING! I have a name you know!"  
  
She let go of his arm, or to be more correct threw his arm away from her. She ducked down to pick up her book where it had fallen and that action saved her life. For at that moment she bent down he swung his claws at where her head had been.  
  
She jumped back, tripped, and fell on her back.  
  
"Stupid three legged poodle!" she growled as she started to sit up.  
  
He growled and jumped at her, pinning her down with his legs and drew back his hand to kill her. He wanted to feel this woman's blood on his hands after she had dared insult him TWICE!  
  
He felt a small prick in his neck and glanced down to see that she held a long switchblade to his jugular.  
  
'How did she conceal such a large knife from me!' he thought  
  
He dropped his hand and got off her then turned away.  
  
She climbed to her feet, switching the knife's balance in her hand.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"What is what?" she shot back.  
  
"Your name, you said you had one." He stated  
  
She started, looking at him puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Your name, what is it?" He turned slowly and faced her.  
  
She looked at him for a minute then she smiled. Switching the blade back into its handle she placed it back in her pocket as she stood up strait.  
  
"Ami, my name is Ami."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* end chapter  
  
W_W - What do you think of those beans!  
  
Sesshy - Well it's an improvement.  
  
W_W - * pouting* Oh your such a jerk!  
  
Sesshy - * looked at her*  
  
W_W - Well give us a review!  
  
Sesshy - Ya Ne 


	3. Good Morning

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru don't belong to me..  
However the Ami dose!  
  
W_W - Forgive me of any misspellings. It's not intentional really.  
  
Chapter 3 - Good Morning -  
  
Sesshoumaru walked at a steady pace, with Ami, following close behind him. They walked until the sun was almost set behind the western mountains.  
  
He stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him. She'd been jogging since they left the spot where Sesshoumaru had found her.  
  
"Wha'd we stop for?" she panted out.  
  
He turned slowly to look at her. She stood up straighter and asked again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll stop her for the night."  
  
"Why? We could keep going!"  
  
He looked at her as if saying 'Is that a fact?'. Obviously he didn't believe her.  
  
"Fine." She crossed her arms and sat down on a log behind her.  
  
He leaned against a tree, just opposite her, and closed her eyes.  
  
Ami sat on the log looking across at Sesshoumaru. She wasn't hungry, She was to surprised and nervousness to have much of an appetite. Her mind wandered through the events of the day.  
  
Fist she had suddenly appeared in these woods. She'd panicked, which was, as she knew, was the one thing you should never do when you're lost. She'd watched to many wilderness survival videos not to know what to do in situations like that.  
  
She had run blindly calling for her mother, her sisters, her brother, her boyfriend, and any other names she could think of at the time.  
  
Finally when she got winded she sat down in that rocky clearing and caught her breath. She couldn't help starting to sing. She did that, just breaking into song, when ever she got nervous.  
  
Then when Sesshoumaru had interrupted her, when she saw he's face and realized that she was somehow in the feudal era. She lost it again at least for a short time.  
  
She looked up out of her thoughts at the sleeping figure, leaning against the tree opposite her.  
  
'Sesshoumaru. I always wanted to meet you.'  
  
She started to fantasize, going off into her own world and didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. She rolled off the log as she hit the ground. The soft thud from her landing awoke Sesshoumaru. He immediately stood up strait, claws ready and looked for what had made the sound.  
  
His eyes settled on her sleeping form across from him, next to the log. She lay on her side, breathing softly as she slumbered. She kicked out with her leg suddenly and hit the log with such force that it moved a few inches back. She turned over so that she faced him and went on sleeping.  
  
The cold nip in the air didn't seem to bother her so he let her sleep and cocked back against the tree and fell asleep again.  
  
NEXT MORNING -  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke just a the sun reared its head above the eastern hills. He stretched his legs and arm then walked forward to awake Ami. He kneeled down beside her and suddenly she sat bolt upright and screamed a high- pitched wail.  
  
He was thoroughly startled and raised his hand to cover his ears. He fell back on his ass. As she settled down, panting, staring as the ground. She raised here head and looked around and then when she spotted Sesshoumaru sitting startled with his hand over his left ear.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She looked at him a little puzzled. "What are you doing?"  
  
He got up without answering, turned and started to walk away at his fast, demon pace. Ami stared at his back for a moment, smiled, and jumped up to her feet and jogged on after him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He turned to face her,  
  
"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.  
  
He turned again then, after a minute, he slowed his pace down to a point where she didn't have to jog to keep up. She came up beside him and looked at him, then turned to look at the path ahead.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, her head began to bob from side to side, then she broke into song.  
  
"Lord I hope this day is good,"  
  
"I'm feelin' empty and misunderstood."  
  
"I should be thankful Lord I know I should,"  
  
"But Lord I hope this day is good.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - Aw!  
  
Sesshy - What?  
  
W_W - Nothin' I just like the way that chapter ended so well.  
  
Sesshy - Right.. Give us a review.  
  
W_W - Ja Ne! 


	4. Kill for me

Disclaimer: Kagome, Inuyahsa, Sesshoumaru, Moroku, and Sango do not belong to me. ..  
However Ami dose!  
  
W_W - I apologize for any misspellings, I assure you they are not intentional.  
  
Chapter 4 - Kill for me -  
  
Two days passed, following the same schedule as the fist. Wake up, walk all day, bead down, sleep till dawn.  
  
Over the period of time Ami didn't complain, But on the fourth day it became evident that she was feeling week.  
  
They were walking westward, and to Sesshoumaru, she seemed quieter than usual. She didn't sing or attempt to make conversation with him, she just simply walked.  
  
Around noon they stopped for a quick rest. She stood for a minute next to him, closed her eyes, and sighed as she usually did. But she didn't rub her sore leg musicales or sit down on a rock to catch her breath. She grabbed hold of his empty sleeve and fell into his side.  
  
He looked down impatiently at her.  
  
"What are you doing."  
  
She started to fall forward, so he reached his hand around to catch her.  
  
"Ami." He shook her lightly but she didn't respond.  
  
He looked at her unconscious form for a minute, again he was unsure of what he should do.  
  
He rapped his arm around her and threw her upon his shoulder, careful not to his her fail body on his spiked armor.  
  
He walked at his own pace till he came upon a village that was built in his territory. He stopped outside of view of the villagers and discarded his armor, then arranged his hair to cover the demonic markings on his face. If he went into the town as a demon lord he would scare away anyone who might be able to help his companion.  
  
He walked out of the forest and along the main road into the village where the women were doing odd jobs around there homes. A few of the young girls giggled and waved at him as he passed. The apparently thought the limp form over his shoulder was his brother, since Ami was wearing pants.  
  
An older woman was sitting quietly, kitting, outside her home. He walked to her. As his shadow fell over her she looked up and gasped as she looked onto Sesshoumaru's handsome face.  
  
"Excuse me, " he said in his blunt, unemotional, voice.  
  
"She collapsed suddenly." He moved the shoulder Ami was flopped across in indication of who "she" was.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
The woman put aside her knitting and held out her arms. Sesshoumaru pulled Ami of his shoulder and placed her in the woman's arms.  
  
"Follow me, my boy."  
  
The old woman walked slowly up the road hauling Ami's unconscious body. Sesshoumaru followed behind.  
  
They came to the end of the road were the temple lay.  
  
"The priest will be able to help."  
  
She walked into the temple, but Sesshoumaru stopped at the door. There were demon wards on the doorposts, so he could go no further.  
  
"Come young man." The old woman motioned for him to follow.  
  
"I will wait here."  
  
The woman nodded and continued in.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the old woman till she turned down the hall. He turned a sat down under a tree in the courtyard. He leaned his back against the trunk and closed his eyes to wait.  
  
-Inside the temple -  
  
The old woman carried the young, strangely dressed girl, into a room and laid her down on a small bed.  
  
She looked carefully at the girl for a moment then left to fetch the priest.  
  
She didn't have to look far, she found him in room close by talking to a woman wearing a large boomerang on her back. A small cat perched on her shoulder.  
  
This woman came to visit him often. They had, apparently, been friends for four or five years. Though young the priest had gained the trust of village because he proved himself an extremely valuable asset to them and not to mention that he was quite a handsome youth.  
  
"Lord Moroku,"  
  
The woman came up behind him.  
  
"I do not mean to disturb you but young woman has collapsed. Her brother brought her to me asking for help."  
  
Maroku turned.  
  
"A young lady? Tell me. .. what dose she look like?"  
  
"Well lord monk," the woman replied. "She has dark hair and wears strange clothes, clothes I've never seen the likes of before."  
  
"Strange clothes you say?"  
  
He looked at the young woman beside him.  
  
"You said her brother brought her? What dose he look like?"  
  
"Well sir, he had white hair. .."  
  
"White hair!" Moroku interrupted as he sprang to his feet.  
  
"Show me to this young woman."  
  
"I'll come to Moroku!" The girl next to him commented. The cat meowed, and the trio followed the old woman to Ami's room.  
  
Moroku slid the door open and looked down at the girl's comatose form.  
  
"Sango, it's not Kagome."  
  
"Oh." Sango sighed  
  
The cat approached the girl and sniffed at her lightly, then began to growl deeply.  
  
"Kelala?" Sango asked. "What is it?"  
  
Moroku kneeled next to the strange girl and put his hand toward her, then withdrew it.  
  
"This girl has been in close contact with a demon."  
  
"A demon?!" Sango griped her oversized boomerang.  
  
"You may leave now, kind woman. Do not worry we will have the girl up in a matter of days. It seems she just suffers from depravity of food. May I show you out?" Moroku asked politely.  
  
They walked down the hall and he lead her out the temple door. The woman thanked the monk and as she headed back to the village she waved to the young man sitting under the tree in the courtyard.  
  
"Excuse me sir!" Moroku called to the man under the tree.  
  
"Could I ask you a few questions?"  
  
The man got up slowly and walked over to the waiting priest, who stood just inside the demon wards. Sesshoumaru stopped just outside the doorframe and looked down on the priest.  
  
"Could you follow me?" Moroku asked.  
  
He reached out and grabbed the hand to lead the man in. His eyes widened and the demon presence soared. Thinking quickly he pulled the man forward a step and the magic of the wards took effect.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hair flew back, reveling his moon crest mark and side stripes; along with those on his hand and that his opposite sleeve was empty. He gritted his teeth against the pain and reviled his fangs.  
  
The monk let go of Sesshoumaru's hand. The force of the wards threw Sesshoumaru backwards.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Moroku stepped forward and his eyes widened in shock. He never though he'd see Inuyshas's brother, or half brother, any were near here especially caring for a human girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru straitened up and brought his hand out in front of him, claws at the ready.  
  
"I remember you, you were one for my brothers companions, I knew I had seen your disgusting human face somewhere."  
  
"Why YOU!"  
  
Moroku stepped out from under the overhang of the temple roof and griped the prayer beads that sealed his wind tunnel.  
  
"MOROKU! NO!"  
  
A female voice screamed from behind him.  
  
Moroku turned to see the girl that had been laying in the temple, leaning against the doorframe, Sango was running up from behind her.  
  
"Watch out MOROKU!" Sango yelled in warning.  
  
The tall strange girl held in her free hand a very large knife. Sesshoumaru recognized it as the same "Switch-blade" she had protected herself against him with.  
  
"If you hurt. .. MY Sesshoumaru. .. I'll have to. .. have to kill you!" the girl stammered out.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his hand, startled by the girl's sudden appearance and readiness to kill the monk if he tried to suck him into the wind tunnel.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Go wait for me somewhere!" She panted out, her knees shaking.  
  
"I'll meet up with you later!"  
  
Her legs gave out on her.  
  
Moroku turned form watching the girl in astonishment, to face Sesshoumaru again. But the demon lord was already gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - WA HA! It's getting suspenseful!  
  
Sesshy - * sitting up intently *  
  
W_W - LOOK! He's speck less!  
  
Sesshy - * Ignores her taunts *  
  
W_W - Give us a review! *waves *  
  
Sesshy - Ja Ne. 


	5. Kicking Out

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha char. Belong to me. Ami, however, dose.  
  
W_W - I apologize for any spelling errors on my part, They are not intentional.  
  
Chapter 5 - Kicked Out -  
  
Miroku's eyes searched for any trace of the vanished demon lord. He found none. He turned back to the temple and found Sango trying to wrestle the knife out of the other girls hands to no avail. For someone so weak from hunger as she, she seemed determined to keep a tight hold on the weapons handle.  
  
"Let it be Sango." He walked back to the pair.  
  
"Miroku! This girl just threatened to kill you!" Sango seemed quiet perturbed. "And you want me to let her keep that thing!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. She is to weak to kill anyone with it. She used all her strength to threaten me and keep you from taking it from her."  
  
Sango stood up from her kneeling position next to the weak girl. In turn Miroku kneeled down.  
  
"Your name is Ami, correct?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded weakly.  
  
"Would you mind putting away your friend?"  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
"After you remove your right hand from its precarious position." She tilled her knife so that it pricked his wrist.  
  
Miroku withdrew his hand and laughed nervously. Sango shook her head and scowled at him.  
  
Ami used the wall to climb to a standing position thin switched the position of the knife's balance in her hand and retracted it into the handle. She placed it coolly back in her pocket.  
  
Sango moved forward to support her but the girl brushed her away.  
  
"How do you know my name? I am sure I have never seen you before. I would have remembered your beautiful face."  
  
"Flattered, I'm sure." She reached for her back pocket and lifted out the book and handed it to Miroku. "Here."  
  
Miroku shared much the same reaction as Sesshoumaru had towards the book, though he reviled more emotion. He dropped the book in the same fashion were upon Sango picked it up and read a few pages, then threw it away from herself.  
  
They stared at each other and then they both turned to question Ami, only to find that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh dear." Miroku moved forward to pick her up to carry her back inside but Sango intervened knowing what he might try to pull. She lifted the girls sleeping form and walked slowly back towards the girls room.  
  
Miroku stayed behind a bit holding the rather astonishing book in his hand. Then thought to himself. 'If Kagome were here she could tell me what this is.' He sighed deeply and set to fixing something to eat for their guest.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat deep in the woods, almost as deep as he was in thought.  
  
He had run, when she told him to go wait for her, he had. Who was that wench to give him orders.  
'That bitch.'  
He thought to himself, but somehow he felt he didn't really mean it.  
  
Quietly he began to contradict his initial thoughts.  
  
If she hadn't distracted the monk he might have been pulled into the wind tunnel. He wouldn't have been able to attack the priest with the demon wards so close behind him. Could she have known? How had she known what was happing outside? He was, though he would never admit it to her, grateful to Ami.  
  
"Thank you" he murmured quietly to himself.  
  
In an attempt to get his mind off the subject he went to go find his armor.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"Let ME OUT!" a foot came threw one of the screen doors of the temple.  
  
"Oh! Please! Don't do that!" Miroku's voice cried out as he tried to get her to stop kicking around. Sango, before she had left, had tied the girls hands so she couldn't pull out her knife when she got her strength back. She had told him so at the door.  
  
'And boy had she got her strength back!' Miroku thought. It was a wonder she hadn't already broken loose of her bindings.  
  
He sighed inwardly. In the week she had been there she had told him how she'd come to this time and what exactly she was doing with the demon lord.  
'Searching for a way home.. .'  
  
He heard wood splinter and a screen door fall out. When she looked up she was on her feet and running for the entrance.  
  
"Ami!" He yelled after her. "Come back!"  
  
She had drawn out the blade she hid in her pocket and cut the ropes, which now lay outside the temple door. She ran to the gate, turned, bowed, and yelled back to him.  
  
"JA NE! Heinti Monk!"  
  
The she disappeared down the road.  
  
Ami ran through town, singing loudly, attracting much attention.  
  
"Hold me now," "I'm six feet form the edge and I'm thinkin'" "maybe six feet's aint so far gone."  
  
She mixed in a few more songs and by that time she reached the outskirts out town and stopped singing to catch her breath and walked along the main road toward the forest.  
  
When she reached the over grown vegetation she broke trail and plotted her way through the underbrush and trees.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She called but received no answer. She walked further in and began singing again.  
  
"Like a sirens song, you rescued me."  
  
"In your eyes I have found my way home."  
  
"When the world outside falls, all I need is you."  
  
"In your heart is where I'll stay."  
  
She paused for a minute and called his name again and she spotted him walking toward her. Gracefully, she stepped in front of he. His wore full armor with his two swards at his side.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Ami squealed  
  
She jumped forward and trapped his waist in a tight hug. He hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"What are you doing." He growled  
  
"You actually waited for me!" She smiled up at him.  
  
She released him from her grip, grabbed his hand and with a quick look around, pulled him westward.  
  
"Lets go Sesshy! We gota keep moving!"  
  
"Sesshy!?" he barked at her, with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - I like that one, even if it is short, Right Sesshy?  
  
Sesshy - Did you have to call me that.  
  
W_W - Well its your nick-name isn't it?  
  
Sesshy - .. .  
  
W_W - Cranky!  
  
Sesshy - * sigh * Give us a review.  
  
W_W - Ja Ne 


	6. Darts

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me. However Ami, and the mysterious assassin boy do!  
  
W_W - I apologize for any spelling errors on my part. I assure you they are not intentional.  
  
Chapter 6 - Darts -  
  
It had been almost three days since Ami had rejoined Sesshoumaru. Nothing had changed, except, as they walked Ami would pick berries, nuts, and wild fruit out of bushes and trees. And when they stopped to bead down she would eat half of what she had collected, then ate the rest in the morning before they moved on.  
  
It finally hit Sesshoumaru. She was human and humans, unlike himself and other demons, had to eat every day. Now he understood, why she had gotten so weak. She hadn't eaten anything! He felt ashamed; though again it was something he would never admit or show. He never did.  
  
They sat under a pair of trees as the sun set one day and Ami turned toward him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
  
He didn't answer for a moment.  
  
"To see an acquaintance about your. .. problem."  
  
"An acquaintance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh , ok."  
  
They sat in silence for what seemed like ages. He closed his mind and cleared his mind. Leanings against his tree he slowly settled down into a sitting position.  
  
"You take first watch."  
  
Ami nodded. As she leaned there against her own tree, she listened to the vanishing noises of the day creatures as the sunset. There was always this period of almost complete silence as the sun went down. All the animals that were most active during the day where going back to there dens or nests, but it would be another hour before any of the nocturnal animals reared there heads from there hiding places.  
  
So she listened to the slow, even breathing of her sleeping partner. She sighed quietly. As much a she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying this excursion. And secretly she wished it would never end.  
  
Her normal life was as boring a predictable as a mush romance novel, though hardly ever romantic. They all have the same story line, and the same ending. All kissing and saving the princess, followed by more kissing.  
  
Of course, she wouldn't have minded being kissed. Even though she had a boyfriend he hardly ever kissed her, but that was mostly her family's fault. They seemed to so show up on every date with a video camera. There were a few people she wouldn't mind kissing in front of an audience though.  
  
She looked over to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wish I could kiss you." She whispered.  
  
Even when she had only been able to read the pictures of her manga, Sesshoumaru had always been her favorite for many reasons. But she didn't have time to dwell on that. Sesshoumaru suddenly sat bolt upright as a small object came wising threw the air. He, even as fast as he was, didn't have the time to get out of the way.  
  
The small dart hit him square in the neck. He howled in furry and was on his feet in an instant and he was growling fiercely with rage. His eyes turned a bloody red.  
  
'He's going to transform!' her thoughts seemed to scream at her.  
  
His shoulders started shaking when another dart came flying at him from the bushes and hit him in the neck again.  
  
His rage was built now, but his legs started to shake and his eyes slowly drooped. He fell to his knees and not a moment later, on his face. He lay unconscious in the grass.  
  
"Got Him!" A voice sounded for the right of Sesshoumaru.  
  
She stood frozen. She was standing in the last shadows of the day to her comrades left. Obviously the intruder hadn't seen her. She wanted to keep it that way so she dint move, for now.  
  
A human boy stepped out from the undergrowth. He wore shoulder armor and camouflage but Ami could tell he was about her age.  
  
"Ok, you stinking dog demon! I swore to destroy you and now her comes my vengeance!"  
  
He pulled out a long sword. It was rusted slightly around he hilt so it made a grainy sound as he drew it. He raised it and swung downward. But instead of hitting the unconscious demons exposed neck the sound of clashing metal rang though the still air as the sun disappeared over the western mountains.  
  
"Nani?!" The boy's eyes widened as he looked down at the girl who kneeled over the felled demon lord. Glaring at him with fiery eyes, holding back his attack with an over sized knife.  
  
She pushed his sword till it was parallel with the ground, then with a quick movement forward she threw him back.  
  
The attackers sword landed a yard behind him as he sat there with an astonished expression on his face. He stared into the eyes of the girl who protected the unconscious demon. He couldn't break eye contact with her for some reason. Her dark brown eyes held his own jet ones and wouldn't let him go.  
  
Finally Ami broke the eye contact, and backed up so that Sesshoumaru was behind her, not in front.  
  
She pulled the poison pins out of his neck. The tops of which were shining red with Sesshoumaru's blood. She threw them aside.  
  
Rolling over her companion, she pressed an ear to his chest and heard his heart sill beating beneath it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she shook his shoulders.  
  
"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" the assassin yelled from where she'd pushed him. "He'll wake up!"  
  
"That's the point you idiot!"  
  
He was taken aback. This girl actually wanted to save this murderer?!  
  
"I should kill you." Ami growled at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should kill you, you fucking, fatherless pig!"  
  
"Why, What did I do wrong."  
  
"This!" She motioned toward Sesshoumaru then threw a twig at the boy in mock fashion of his darts.  
  
"He's a demon why should you care!?"  
  
"Because he's my demon you moron!"  
  
Sesshoumaru mooned quietly and tilted his head. He was fighting his way back to consciousness. Ami turned to him again and continued calling him until his eyes fluttered open. Sesshoumaru lay there for a second as his eyes slowly unclouded from the unnatural sleep. He then sat bolt upright, his eyes blood red in annoyance and anger. He growled deeply as he made his way to his feet until he stood on his shaky half asleep legs.  
  
"I'll kill you!" He roared and began to leap forward when something yanked on his hair.  
  
He growled, as her turned in his rage to find Ami sitting cross-legged on the ground holding a large wad of his silky white mane.  
  
"What are you doing. Let go of me." His eyes reverted back to there normal color.  
  
Ami, while resisting the urge to say "SIT" like Kagome, yanked on his hair again.  
  
"Leave him Sesshy, he's mine."  
  
The attacker still hadn't moved, but he was growing more and more flabbergasted every moment.  
  
This woman had the audacity to pull on the demon lord's hair, call him pet names, and order him around!  
  
Ami stood and walked forward. Letting Sesshoumarus hair slowly glide out of her hand like water.  
  
"All right!" She questioned firmly. "Explain!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
W_W - short I know but its good right?  
  
Sesshy - why do I have to get hurt, no dart would ever hit me!  
  
W_W - oh really?  
  
Sesshy- *gulp *  
  
W_W - give us a review!  
  
Sesshy - Ja Ne! 


	7. Join Up

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me. However Ami and Malon do.  
  
W_W - I apologize for any miss spellings there not intentional.  
  
Chapter 7 - Join Up -  
  
"What is there to explain!"  
  
The assassin got to his feet, trying to summon up enough courage to yell at this woman.  
  
"Why did you attack my Sesshoumaru!" Ami yelled to him.  
  
'Her Sesshoumaru!?' Sesshoumaru thought privately  
  
The boy stood silently looking at the ground. In the moonlight she thought she saw his shoulders begin to shake and something watery, like rain, fall toward the ground.  
  
He looked up, his face glistening with tears.  
  
"That son of a bitch killed my family!"  
  
He pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, who glared at him coldly.  
  
"When!" Ami yelled back at him in an icy tongue.  
  
"Last night!" The boy tears fell more freely.  
  
Ami closed her eyes and shock her head.  
  
"That's not possible kid. He was right here with me last night." She opened her eyes. "Unless he goes off on his watch shift when I'm sleeping?"  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his same placid face but she could tell that he was very unhappy with this last comment. She knew well and good he'd been on his shift all night.  
  
"NO! NO! He KILLED THEM! I SAW HIM do it!" the boy was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Fat CHANCE!" Ami was getting annoyed. "If Sesshoumaru had killed your family, you and the rest of your village would be dead too!"  
  
'How would she know!" Sesshoumaru thought defensively  
  
"NO! He KILLED THEM!" The boy dashed back to grab his sword then charged forward blindly.  
  
He ran passed Ami but fell on his face when she stuck her leg out.  
  
He lifted his head up off the ground and lay there crying, recapping the events of what had happened.  
  
"He appeared and slashed them with his claws! Right in front of me! Then he, He stood there AND LAUGHED!"  
  
"AH HA!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
She kneeled down next to the boy, took the sword and pulled him up into a sitting position.  
  
"There's your proof right there! You said he stood there and laughed?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Sesshoumaru doesn't laugh! He doesn't even barley talk!"  
  
"What?" He asked, his tears starting to dry.  
  
"Sesshoumaru doesn't ever talk, most of the time he just nods his head or motions with his claws."  
  
The boy looked at her blankly.  
  
"You want more proof?" Did the attacker have two arms?"  
  
The boy only nodded, at a loss for words.  
  
"Sesshoumaru only has on arm!"  
  
She got up and held out Sesshoumaru's empty sleeve, which he snacked back from her with his good arm.  
  
"But, But.. ."  
  
"But nothing! It couldn't have been Sesshy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her.  
  
She put her hand down to the boy.  
  
"Whats your name anyway?"  
  
"Malon."  
  
"Ok Malon, get up, a guy your age shouldn't be crying."  
  
She helped him to his feet and ripped the sleeve of her shirt and used it to wipe off what was left of his tears.  
  
"His name was privet Andrew Malon," " He fought for his country and never made it home."  
  
"But for every dream that shatters," "Another one comes true."  
  
"This car was once a dream of his,"  
  
"Back when it was new."  
  
"He told me to take her and make her my own!" "An' I'll always be riden' with privet Malon!"  
  
Ami sang as she cleared away his tears and tried to comfort him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood silently looking at Ami as she sang, mutely appreciating her song. It seemed to have a calming effect on him and others, her songs.  
  
As the two teen slowly dosed off he took over his watch shift. He replayed Ami's song over and over in his head as he looked up at the blackened sky. The stars sparkled down on them and the night dragged on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - ME LIKEY!  
  
Sesshy - .. .  
  
W_W - .. .  
  
Sesshy - .. . Give us a review  
  
W_W - Ja Ne?  
  
Ps go to my profile and read Dot, Dot, Dot! 


	8. Cliffs

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me. However Ami and Malon do.  
  
W_W - I apologize for any miss spellings there not intentional.  
  
Chapter 8 - Cliffs -  
  
The next morning Malon insisted that he join up with Ami and Sesshoumaru, And so the duo became a trio.  
  
Ami kept a hold of Malons darts and blowgun. Turns out she was a pretty good shot with them too. He didndt argue after she gave him a look. Apparently she still didn't trust him fully.  
  
Sesshoumaru was all for killing the boy, but he let Ami have do as she pleased. She could keep Malon in line almost like a cattle dog did a cow. And with the threat of those poison darts gone he didn't have anything to worry about anyway. Besides, Ami pointed out to him later that week, they had gained a valuable ally if they ran into trouble.  
  
The trio quickly set up a new order for the night watch. Ami, took the first watch just as she had before, Malon, took the second shift, and Sesshoumaru kept watch from the end of Malon's shift till dawn.  
  
Malon was prod of his new post as a watchman but he quickly noted that Ami, even when her shift had ended and his began, she slept lightly and wakeup when ever something mad a strange noise or the busses rustled. She did this all through his shift, but when Sesshoumaru took over she seemed to relax and fell asleep quite soundly until dawn.  
  
This, being a man, hurt Malon's pride a little. She didn't trust him enough to take his turn on watch. He approached Ami with this and told her how it made him feel a bit useless.  
  
She explained kindly that when he had attacked Sesshoumaru that night she had been the one on watch and she felt ashamed that she hadn't noticed Malon in the bushes before it was to late. She was making sure that the same thing didn't happen again.  
  
"Besides," she said. "I noticed you've made a habit of staying awake during my watch too, so were even."  
  
That settled the argument and he felt a little better.  
  
Days turned into weeks and they finally came to the foot of one of the western mountains.  
  
They sat around a small fire that eveing and Ami and Malon eat what they had collected that day. Ami had found some sweet wild grapes and had decided to try and get Sesshoumaru to eat one.  
  
"Come on Sesshy! Just one!"  
  
"No."  
  
She was sitting next to him trying to push one into his mouth, which he kept tightly shut. The comical pair ended up falling backward and Ami perched on Sesshoumarus chest.  
  
"Come on! Just this once!"  
  
"NO."  
  
Malon watched as he ate, smiling wildly.  
  
"Open your mouth!"  
  
"NO."  
  
She tried to force it into his mouth again when he opened it to say "No" again.  
  
The grape slid past his teeth and down his throat.  
  
He came up, coughing and sputtering, knocking Ami off his chest.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Ami whacked him hard on the back. Sesshoumaru had a disgusted look on his face as the grape finally went down.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his hand to keep her off.  
  
Malon, who had kept his laughter suppressed up till that moment, finally burst out laughing. Ami and Sesshoumaru looked at each other then at the laughing youth. Ami started to giggle and then broke out into fits of laughter as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away from the giggling teens.  
  
After they had finally calmed down Ami took over her watch. Malon slept soundly till she awoke him to take over which he did. She still slept lightly in case she was needed but fell into a sound sleep before his shift was over.  
  
The night was cold. Autumn was coming there was no doubt. And autumns in the mountains are more like early winters.  
  
When his shift ended he awoke Sesshoumaru with a quick whisper. The cold didn't seem to affect the demon.  
  
Malon took a blanket out of his little pack and lay there for about an hour, not able to sleep. He turned over to find Ami shivering against the cold.  
  
Her cloths were in worse condition then his own. She had finally ripped off the bottom half of her pants, below the knees, and now they were shorts. Her green t-shirt was brown with dirt and was missing a sleeve. He looked down at his blanket and was about to get up and cover her with it, when he heard the clanking of armor.  
  
He tilted his head to see Sesshoumaru taking off his armor.  
  
'What's he doing?'  
  
Malon lay there bewildered.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to Ami's shivering form and draped his kimono top over her, then turned and walked back to his tree to continue his watch.  
  
Malon watched as he stood there, bear chested, not even a muscle shivered against the cold.  
  
'Well.. .' Malon thought to himself. He never thought he'd see Sesshoumaru worry about anyone. Apparently he cared about Ami more then ether of the two humans could have guessed.  
  
Malon drigted off to sleep and awoke when Ami roused him for breakfast. Sesshoumaru and donned his shirt again and was standing against a tree in full armor once more.  
  
Ami handed a mixed handful of fruits and nuts, then sat there chattering with him.  
  
Malon was about to touch on the subject of what he'd seen last night when he caught a cold stair form Sesshoumaru. Obviously he knew he knew and impressed it upon the teens life to keep quiet.  
  
The started their climb soon after. Ami, of corse, started singing almost immediately.  
  
"I'm, gunna take that mountain!"  
  
"Aint nothing gunna slow me down!"  
  
"And there aint no way around it!"  
  
"Guna leave it level with the ground!"  
  
She taught the chorus to Malon and they sang as they climbed until the trail got to steep. Then they needed all the breath they could get.  
  
The trail finally evened out and went up the mountain in a slow circling fashion. The thing was, the trail was incredibly narrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't nervous and just kept plotting along at his fast pace. Ami had apparently climbed a mountain like this with her family once for a vacation. Why anyone would want to climb a mountain for fun was beyond him. He was a nervous wreck. Ami held fast to his hand as they walked to insure that he dint freeze up.  
  
Their trip went well, until they walked under a tree that grew out of the side of the mountain. When they walked under it a bird cam furiously at them. Malon, who was at his wits end already, panicked and tried to wave the bird away to keep it form scratching his face.  
  
"Malon! Stop! Your guna..!"  
  
To late, He backed into Ami and she slipped over the eadge.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru whirled around quickly and grabbed for her hand but his claw mealy scratches her, she was already out of his reach.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Ami's panicked cries slowly faded as she fell further and further.  
  
"AMI!!!!!" Malon yelled after her.  
  
"Damn It!" Sesshoumaru swore loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ W_W- ok no foolin' today  
  
Sesshoumaru- Ha Ha you fell!  
  
W_W -* smack*  
  
Sesshoumaru- Ouch! HEY!  
  
W_W - Hays for horses.  
  
Sesshoumaru- give us a review!  
  
W_W - Ja Ne! 


	9. On Thy Toes

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me. However Ami, Malon, Karinkshin, and Shun do.  
  
W_W - sorry for any misspellings.  
  
Chap 9 - On Thy Toes -  
  
"Ami! Ami!"  
  
Malon Kneeled over the edge of the path calling for her. Hoping, in what was more of wishful thinking than anything; that the strong willed teen would walk up the side of the mountain back to them.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, clinching and unclenching his hand. He'd missed her.  
  
There was a small spot of blood under on of his nails where he'd scathed her as he had grabbed for her as she fell.  
  
Her panicked screams echoed in his head. He flinched against the thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru let his hand fall to his side. His ears twitched slightly as he concentrated on listening to the sounds of the area around him. He blocked out Malons crying call for the missing girl and reached out for others.  
  
He heard the splashing of rapid waters, the rustling of branches, the waves of a stream washing against pebbled shores.  
  
He heard the clank of mettle against stone.  
  
'Ami's knife!'  
  
He tried to listen for the sound of soft flesh falling to the stones as well. Or perhaps the sound of someone's breathing, but after the metallic sound faded he couldn't pick up any new sounds. He retracted his senses.  
  
Malon was banging his fists against the ground, yelling at himself for being so stupid.  
  
"She tried to worn me!" The bird vaulted down for a second attack and his hand flew and smacked it into the ground.  
  
"GOD DAM IT!"  
  
"Malon."  
  
Malon looked up at the sound of his name.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached his hand down to the upset youth.  
  
"Hu?" Malon was puzzled.  
  
"Hold on." Sesshoumaru said in his flat, emotionless voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Malons arm, pulled him up then jumped off the side of the mountain.  
  
"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT THE HEL!!" Malon shouted as the air rushed past him.  
  
Sesshoumaru, as they neared the bottom, began to flick his eyes from side to side, searching the trees for a sign of the girl. He found what he was looking for.  
  
He grabbed hold of a branch and halted there fall. A startled cry came from Malon, who was now sitting on a patch of ground beneath the tree, after he caught his breath he began to sewer like a sailor.  
  
"What the hell were you doing! You could have fucking killed me! God damb you Sesshoumaru, you..."  
  
Sesshoumaru cut him off with a quick cold glare. He could take swearing an' cursing from Ami but this boy needed to learn his place. If he did that again he would probably end up killing him.  
  
Sesshoumaru inspected the broken branches where a body had fallen through to the small patch of grass below. The grass also showed signs of were Ami's body had fallen. However there was no body and her knife was further away, lying on the pebbled shores of the river.  
  
"Were is she?" Malon asked quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He proceeded to inspect the indent in the grass more carefully.  
  
There was a small set of foot prints leading to and away from were Ami's body had fallen. A closer look reveled that the un-none factor had been walking on their toes instead of flat on their feet.  
  
He sniffed the air and found the sent of blood and the sent of another demon. Malon watched quietly as Sesshoumaru looked for clues about the teen whereabouts.  
  
There was, when he looked around a small path, all most a deer trail, leading along from the spot were they stood.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Malon muttered thinking it best to bring this to the demons attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back at him, but Malon was at a loss for words once again. He pointed to the path. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood. He walked coolly over to where the path began.  
  
He looked at it then started to walk along the winding trail.  
  
Malon stood still until Sesshoumaru was starting to get to small to see. So, not wanting to be alone, he grabbed up Ami's knife and hurried after Sesshoumaru, trying to forget his fear because that's what had gotten them into this mess in the fist place.  
  
- - - -- Somewhere else -- - - -  
  
"Well, what did you bring you dirty mongrel?" a severe voice rose from the shadows. The wolf demon standing in from of the obscure figure cringed.  
  
The wolf lofted out the unconscious girl he held by the back of the shirt. A trickle of blood ran down from underneath her mass of hair.  
  
"What's this?" A man leaned forward out of the darkness. His long blond hair kept back in a braid behind his shoulders. He wore a mixed collection of armor. Most of which was made form demon hide, claws, and teeth. Only the binding was constructed of metal.  
  
The mans face had a long pail scar running across his nose and cheek. His eyes were two colors. The right being green and the left being an almost white blue.  
  
"Is a... a woman my lord..." the wolf demon stammered nervously.  
  
"I can see that!" the man snapped.  
  
"She... she fell from the sky, good lord, an' she land by yonder river." He pointed in the direction from which he had just come. The blond man sat back, looking coolly at the whimpering demon.  
  
"Is she alive?" He asked, not expecting a positive reply. Anyone who fell from the mountain usually died on impact or very soon after.  
  
"Yes... yes my lord."  
  
His eyes widened and he motioned for the wolf to bring the girl closer.  
  
The demon did so as his lord cam down out of the shadows reveling a lean body covered by a pair of green paints and a white silk kimono top.  
  
He lifted the young woman's face and brushed away some of the dirt, finding that she was actually quite lovely.  
  
"What a find!" He smiled at his servant. "Quite a treasure!"  
  
"Bring her inside and clean her up, watch her till she awakes. If she dies its on your head. If she lives? Well then protect her with your life!"  
  
"Yes... my lord." The young wolf demon shuttered slightly as the man turned and walked back into the shadows and then into one of three caves that branched off from the outcove in the side of the mountain.  
  
The wolfs sholders relaxed when the man had gon and he gingerly picked up the girl and walked on his toes, as was his way, to the cave on the far right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - Oh NO!  
  
Sesshy - What?  
  
W_W - I wont have much time to type up this story after tuseday!  
  
Sesshy - Why?  
  
W_W - because im on tech crew for the fall play at my school!  
  
Sesshy- Oh...  
  
W_W- Don't worry I wont leave you hanging I have chaps 10 and 11 done I just need to type them up and I can do that real quick.  
  
Sesshy - *smiles *  
  
W_W - give us a review!  
  
Sesshy - Ja Ne! 


	10. Hello and Goodbye

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to me. However Ami, Malon, Karinkshin, and Shun do.  
  
W_W - sorry for any misspellings.  
  
Chap 10 - Hello and Goodbye -  
  
"Sess... Sesshy!"  
  
In the girls sleep she yelled that name over and over again.  
  
The wolf demon, Shun, sat next to her cross-legged holing his ankles.  
  
"Why do you cry out name?' he thought aloud "Do you miss this, Sesshy?"  
  
"Malon don't... " She muttered.  
  
Shun leaned forward, a new name!  
  
The girls head trashed from side to side and her hands clinched. Her eyes twitched.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she sat up and her eyes flew open. Shun scrambled backwards in surprise.  
  
Ami sat gasping for breath.  
  
"You is okay?" Shun crept forward slowly not wanting to startle her.  
  
"Who are..." she asked.  
  
"I am's Shun." He smiled, exposing his fangs, while his dog like tail waged behind him.  
  
"You're a wolf demon?" she smiled as well.  
  
"Yesses ma'am."  
  
Ami started to get up but her left leg wouldn't move, so she concluded that it must be broken.  
  
"You need something?" Shuns eyes sparkled with purpose.  
  
"Um... I could use a drink..."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Shun ran out on his toes and grasped a small pot of water. He walked back slowly trying not to spill the liquid. He sat it down next to Ami.  
  
"Um... thanks." She smiled as she took a few sips.  
  
Shuns tail started to wag again.  
  
"You need cloths too?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Um..." She looked down at the tattered dirty and utterly worthless clothing she was wearing. "Ya."  
  
"OK!" Shun rushed out again and fetched a folded green silk kimono top with red sleeves, a pair of tight brown pants, and a red sash tie. He brought them bake to the waiting woman and then turned around.  
  
Ami dressed slowly, trying not to injure her leg further. She put the Inuyasha book in the sash so that it acted like a pocket to. Then she looked around and gapped a roll of bandages. She rapped her wrists and ankles then fashioned a splint for her broken leg.  
  
"Turn around bight eyes..."She said in a sing-sing voice.  
  
Shun turned around a gasped.  
  
"She look like worrier!" he thought out loud.  
  
"Thank you!" Ami smiled, she squatted down to pick up Malons darts and blowgun then attached then to her waist.  
  
She sat down against the wall. Shun looked like he wanted to say something but instead he came and sat next to her. He studied her for a moment.  
  
"Who Sesshoumaru an' Malon?"  
  
"Hu?" She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"You call them in you sleep. Who they?"  
  
"There, my friends." She said quietly.  
  
"You miss Sesshy?"  
  
"Ya." She looked down.  
  
'I must have been talking in my sleep...'  
  
Shun stared at her for a moment longer then announced  
  
"I go get master now."  
  
And he left the room.  
  
"Oh grate, a master..." she muttered  
  
She used the wall to push herself to her good leg. She stood with the splinted leg away from the door so as to hide her weakness.  
  
The sound of footfalls met her ears and a tall thin man with a scar across the bridge of his nose walked in, followed by Shun.  
  
"Ah! My lady, you have awoken!"  
  
He glided forward and grasped her hand. He kneeled down to kiss it.  
  
Ami snatched her hand back and smacked him across the face.  
  
"Excuse me! I don't believe I've had the pleasure?!"  
  
The man looked up into the soft brown eyes that, at the moment, had an icy tint to them. He was a bit shocked. No one, not since he had become the demon lord, had dared hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me, I have not introduced myself."  
  
He stood back and bowed.  
  
"I am Karinkshin, the demon lord."  
  
'Yeash, what a name.." Ami thought.  
  
"Wait, you're a demon lord? But your human!"  
  
"Yes, indeed I am. You see two years ago I managed to beat Koga the wolf demon in a bout of leadership."  
  
"YOU KILLED KOGA!" She yelled in an enraged voice.  
  
"No, No.. I merely imprisoned him." He waved his hand in the general direction of the center cave.  
  
"I see." She said.  
  
Ami folded her arms and shifted her position so that her right leg could support her weight more comfortably and in the process exposed her splinted leg to Karinkshin.  
  
Karinkshin eyed her leg carefully.  
  
"I have given my lady my name, may I humbly ask yours?" He questioned  
  
"Humble nothin'," Ami uncrossed her arms and placed on hand on her hip.  
  
"The name's Ami.." she paused for a moment then added, "The wanderer."  
  
"Ah but your to young an beautiful to be a mere wanderer!"  
  
He was trying to get her to relax and let her guard down by using flattery.  
  
'Wont work.' Ami thought defensively.  
  
"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard." She said bluntly.  
  
Karinkshin smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right. If you'll excuse me.."  
  
He walked quickly for the cave.  
  
'That woman is infuriating! How dose she get off talking to me like that!'  
  
He walked out into the hall where the three caves connected and with his gloved hand he punched the wall.  
  
"Having trouble with women Keny?"  
  
A weak voice commented form the darkness of the middle cave.  
  
"Your in no position to make shrewd comments Koga!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Feh." Koga huffed and his ears twitched.  
  
"Your mocking bird is singing." He smirked in the shadows.  
  
Karinkshin snuck back toward the girls room and sure enough, she was singing.  
  
"There are," "Three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway." "Why there aren't four of them," "Heaven only knows." "Guess it's not what you take," "When you leave this world behind you." "Its what you leave behind you when you go."  
  
Ami kept singing her song. Shun, sitting on the floor in front of her, was rocking his head back and forth to the rhythm of her tune.  
  
Shun started to howl and Ami looked at him for a moment and then began to howl as well. Truth be told it sounded like there were actually two wolfs in the cave.  
  
Karinkshin stepped in and Ami cut off. Shun stopped abruptly and scuttled off to the side.  
  
"That was quite beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She answered coldly.  
  
'I just don't like this guy! I think its time for me to go..'  
  
"Excuse me." She tried to sound polite as she limped lightly past Karinkshin.  
  
That was the last straw for the human demon lord. This woman was just going to leave! The Bitch! She wouldn't get away!  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" He grabbed her wrapped wrist.  
  
Ami stopped and turned to face him, growling deeply in her throat.  
  
"Let go of me."  
  
"You Bitch! You thing you can order me around like some puppy dog!"  
  
"I said let go!" she roared in an almost demon like fashion. He free hand whipped around and stabbed one of Malons poison darts into Karinkshin's neck.  
  
"Agh!" Karinkshin yelled in pain.  
  
"I'll get you for this!"  
  
Shun gasped as Karinkshin reached for the broad sword at his side.  
  
*Flash Back *  
  
"Bring her inside and clean her up, watch her till she awakes. If she dies its on your head. If she lives? Well then protect her with your life!" *End Flash Back *  
  
Shun jumped in front of Ami as the swing arched downward.  
  
"SHUN!" Ami yelled as the word cut into his shoulder instead of her.  
  
"Why you!" Karinkshin growled groggily.  
  
Shun turned painfully to face his master.  
  
"I protect her with my life." Shun smiled as she eyes fogged over.  
  
"Shun!" Ami cried as his limp body fell to the ground dragging the sword with him.  
  
Tears streamed out of her eyes as she punched Karinkshin square in the face. The half asleep man fell backward with a thud and lay her as the last of his consciousness was lost to the powerful sedative.  
  
Ami kneeled down next to Shuns bleeding form and picked up his surprisingly light body. Her tears dripped onto his lifeless form.  
  
"Oh Shun.."  
  
She limped out of the cave and turned to the center one.  
  
"Koga?" she called into it.  
  
A chain rattled and his voice came back at her with a slight echo.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Have you enough strength to dig a hole?"  
  
Ami put don Shun's body and brought a torch form the outside wall into the cave.  
  
Koga guarded his eyes from the light till his eyes adjusted. He looked up at the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Shun's dead?" he asked in a pained voice.  
  
Ami nodded and Koga hung his head.  
  
"I thought so, I smelt his blood."  
  
Amy kneeled and picked the lock on the chains that encircled Koga's arms and legs with one of Malons darts.  
  
(AN: Handy little things aren't they?)  
  
Koga rose to his feet slowly and followed Ami out. He went to work digging the hole as soon as they were out and Ami paced a rock on top of the grave once Shun was placed inside and was covered over with dirt.  
  
"I'll miss that little punk." Koga commented quietly.  
  
Ami turned and limped off toward the indenture that lead out of the hole in the mountain.  
  
"Hay! " Koga turned and jogged after her.  
  
"You let me out, and defeat karinkshin! You could at least give me your name!" He poked her for emphasis.  
  
"Why? You already know it." Ami said.  
  
"Oh, ya, I guess your right!"  
  
Ami started to get a lead on him even with her broken leg.  
  
"HEY!" Koga said again.  
  
He tripped as he tried to catch up to her. His arm smacked against her broken leg and Ami fell, painfully, to the ground.  
  
"sor.. ."  
  
Koga's apology was cut off by a fierce growling form the entrance.  
  
Koga sniffed the air, then turned toward the opening that lead out into the vanishing daylight.  
  
"Oh SHIT!"  
  
"Hu?" Ami asked.  
  
She looked over to were the cave opened out.  
  
Sesshoumaru's figure us framed by the fadeing sunlight. He stood there red eyed, and growling darkly. His hand clinched into a fist and a wind erupted from around his body.  
  
"Sesshoumaru NO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - Ho oh! Koga better watch out!  
  
Sesshy - *SNIKER * YES KILL KILL KILL!  
  
W_W - *Smacks him in the head *  
  
Sesshy - OWE! What was that for!  
  
W_W - You were becoming histarical!  
  
Sesshy - Give us a review  
  
W_W - Ja Ne! 


	11. Sing a Lullaby

Disclaimer: None of the Inuyasha characters belong to my, However Ami, Malon, and Karinkshin do!  
  
WW - Sorry for any spelling errors  
  
Chapter 11 -Sing A Lullaby-  
  
"Sesshoumaru! NO!" Ami yelled  
  
"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Koga chanted  
  
"Come on we've gota move! If he transforms in here we'll be buried alive!"  
  
Kouga gulped.  
  
"Ok! Got ya!"  
  
He picked Ami up and ran forward until they were standing in the sunlight outside the indenture. He bumped into Malon coming down after Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ami!" he exclaimed  
  
"Malon! Put me down Koga."  
  
"Ami!" Malon cried. "We were so afraid you were dead!" He hugged her tightly.  
  
"Malon, " she broke away. "Do you have my knife? PLEASE tell my you have my knife!"  
  
Malon looked at her stupidly for a moment then his face brightened and he handed her the retracted switchblade.  
  
A roar sounded from inside and Malon jumped, Ami and Koga froze.  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru... Here Koga!" She flipped open the blade and tossed it to him.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You'll need it. Sesshoumaru's after you!"  
  
Koga went a little pale.  
  
Another roar come from the cave and a huge demonic dog smashed his shoulder through the over lip and his eyes, red and menacing, came to rest on Koga, who held out Ami's knife defensively.  
  
The dog raised its lips and bared its gleaming white fangs and growled deeply. It ran forward on three legs and jumped into the air. Its massive body came down in and arch and a huge paw landed were Koga had been a moment before.  
  
Koga slashed at the dogs rear legs with the oversized knife but it only made Sesshoumaru angrier.  
  
Ami, un-none to the others, was climbing up so that she was high enough to jump onto Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
Malon stood frozen to the spot as he gazed at the gigantic dog demon. Its white fur glistened in the fading light. Its red eyes enveloped him and everything. Sesshoumaru really was a monster.  
  
Kogas battle was growing to be more of a game of tag but Koga was already beginning to wear out. Sesshoumarus attacks came closer and closer to hitting there target each time.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" a female voice echoed.  
  
The demon halted his assault on the tired Koga and looked to the cliffs that were nearly level with his head. Ami stood there, arms outstretched. The angle of the sun washed over her, as if someone had turned on a spotlight.  
  
'Good, now I've got his attention.'  
  
Ami took a sharp breath and began to sing...  
  
"Like a sirens song," "You rescued me." "In your eyes I will find my way home."  
  
She locked eyes with the demon.  
  
"When the world outside falls all I need is you," "In your heart is where I'll stay."  
  
"The strongest winds," "Can't tear me from you." "With each passing breath," "You've consumed my soul."  
  
"I will sail through the eye of the storm," "Just to die in your arms."  
  
The dog's ears started to droop as it walked closer to her.  
  
"And as the tied shall rise." "Under these stars tonight." "I hold on my heart," "Till I find you again." "Dreaming of a world far away."  
  
Sesshoumaru was right in front of her now, looking sleepily at her.  
  
Ami hummed the instrumental solo between stanzas. As she did so she laid her hand out flat as if offering something to the dog demon.  
  
"The strongest winds," "Can't tear me from you." "With each passing breath," "You've consumed my soul."  
  
"I will sail through the eye of the storm," "Just to die in your arms."  
  
Koga sat down and stared in wonder at the feat he was witnessing. Malon, too, shared his exasperation. It was like Ami was working magic.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down and rested his head on the overhang next to Ami.  
  
"And as the tied shall rise." "Under these stars tonight." "I hold on my heart," "Till I find you again." "Dreaming of a world far away."  
  
Sesshoumaru wined softly and closed his eyes. His ears perked slightly, intent on listing to Ami's song.  
  
"Oooho I hold on my heart," "Till I find you again." "Dreaming of a world far away!"  
  
Ami drew out this last note, just as the dogs form began to blur and revert to his human like form.  
  
Sesshoumaru's body lay on the cliff as she slept. Ami limped over and looked down on him.  
  
'He's so cute when he's asleep!' she thought.  
  
She kneeled down next to him and then laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep in a matter of moments, right there next to him.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
Malon and Koga sat dumfounded on the ground. Ami had disappeared from view soon after Sesshoumaru hand melted back.  
  
"Whow!" Koga let out an existed sigh.  
  
"Ya..." agreed Malon.  
  
Koga looked down at the knife Ami had thrown him.  
  
"I really cant believe she gave me something so dull to fend off a monster like that! I could have done better with my claws."  
  
"There is no way in HELL that that knife is dull!" Malon commented.  
  
"Oh ya!" Koga said. "It dint even scratch Sesshoumaru!"  
  
He ran his finger along the blade, trying to prove his point and only succeeded improving the opposite. He now had a long deep gash in his finger to remember it by.  
  
"Told ya!" Malon said childishly as he flopped back in the grass.  
  
"Ami would never walk around with a dull knife!" he said proudly.  
  
"Feh." Was all Koga said as he dropped the knife and flopped back and fell asleep.  
  
The sun finally set and the stars twinkled above there heads. It was midnight before Koga woke up again. Malon had moved to a more defensible position, just in case, and was sitting under a tree. Koga got up sleepily and walked over to join him.  
  
They sat in silence for a while then when the tension was to much for him to bear Malon decided to break it with a question.  
  
"They sure have been up their a long time. What do you think there doing?"  
  
"Oh, probably foolin' around..." Koga answered back sarcastically.  
  
"Hu?" Malon asked not understanding what he meant.  
  
Koga made a gesture and Malon blushed bright red. He stoop up quickly and started yelling at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You'd better not have laid a hand on Ami! SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ On the cliff  
  
Sesshoumarus eyes fluttered open and he looked sleepily at the night sky as the moonlight rained down on him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and Ami's sleeping form slid down to lay in his lap.  
  
His eyes widened slightly and the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a smile.  
  
Ami moaned quietly as the movement awoke her. She opened her eyes slowly and she looked up into Sesshoumarus face, framed by his white hair that shown brightly in the moonlight.  
  
Their eyes connected for a second, then Ami sat up so that her head no longer lay in his lap.  
  
"Sorry.." she stammered  
  
Ami tried to stand, but her good leg had fallen asleep. She fell back into Sesshoumaru, who caught her with his hand and as he stood he pushed her to her feet, which were regaining there feeling but it would still be difficult for her to climb down the mountain.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew this and without a word scooped her up and leapt quickly down the stoned, his arm keeping he pressed agents his fluffy.  
  
Malon watched the progress as the came down. He ran over to meet them, Koga followed behind.  
  
"Ami! Are you okay?" Malon asked in worried tone.  
  
"Hu? Wha' do ya mean?"  
  
"Nothing!" he blushed  
  
Sesshoumaru set her down and he sanded over Malon and his eyes came to rest on Koga, who tensed under the glare.  
  
"Sesshy?" Ami called, he glanced down at her.  
  
"This is Koga of the wolf demons. His a friend of mine." She said.  
  
She noticed how Sesshoumaru had looked at the wolf demon and hoped that if she told him Koga was a friend (which he was), Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Ya, Uh, Ami, Could I." Koga shuffled a bit as she looked at him. "Can I join your party?"  
  
"Hu?" she looked confused. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Your going west right? Well I need to check u p on some friends over that way. So... if you don't..."  
  
He didn't know why he was being so hesitant and polite, he hadn't been this way with Kagome. Of course he wasn't fighting with Sesshoumaru over Ami so that could be it.  
  
"No, No, your welcome to join us! But your hunting your own meat."  
  
She grinned at him, and then at Malon and Sesshoumaru, who were silent.  
  
'We've got almost a full party now! This is great! I wonder who we'll meet next!'  
  
Ami and her company walked or limped off westward in the moonlight, following the canyon.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ In the outcrop  
  
Karinkshin groggily awoke and stumbled around till he hand all his senses back.  
  
"That BITCH!" he said aloud.  
  
"I'll kill her!" He grinned evilly.  
  
"I'll kill her!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - HEHEHE that was so great!  
  
Sesshy - Ya sure.  
  
W_W - Whats wrong with you?  
  
Sesshy - Nothing  
  
W_W - Are you sure?  
  
Sesshy - I DIDN'T GET TO KILL HIM! W_W - Its okay! You'll kill someone eventually!  
  
Sesshy - Really?  
  
W_W - Most definetly!  
  
Sesshy - YES!  
  
W_W - Give us a review!  
  
Sesshy - Ja Ne! 


	12. Tale Brought Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own Ami, Malon, and Karinkshin.  
  
Chapter 12 - Tale Brought Forth -  
  
After Ami's grand escape form the temple, Miroku had go out into the village to see if he could track her down.  
  
The last information anyone had on the young female was that she'd walked along the main road till the trees, and then had disappeared into the underbrush.  
  
He thought he had ought to speak to a few of his old friends about the matter that there was another young woman from the future now running around feudal Japan.  
  
It had taken him two weeks to finally reach the town where Kagomes well existed in Inuyasha's Forest. He asked a few of the villagers where he might find Inuyasha and learned that his hayou friend had built as small house somewhere between the well and god tree.  
  
He followed a now well-beaten path to his doorstep and found Inuyasha sitting on the roof staring at the clouds.  
  
"Hey Miroku." He said as the monk approached.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha!" Miroku smiled up at his friend as he jumped down from where he'd been sitting on the roof.  
  
"I have a very important matter to discuss with you. Can you bring Kagome over to our time?" His face was serious as he said this.  
  
Inuyasha was a bit taken aback; Miroku was usually kind of care free and stopped by just to mock food off him. This time was different.  
  
"Yeah, ya sure. I'll go get her..."  
  
Inuyasha went inside and came back out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans, a gray shirt, and a red and black baseball cap.  
  
He walked past Miroku, jumped down the well and disappeared.  
  
Miroku sat on a wooden bench outside the house and waited for the pair to return.  
  
About an hour passed before he saw Kagome climb out with Inuyasha behind. She wore a long skirt, green in color, and a white shirt with a small green jacket over it.  
  
"Miroku!" She exclaimed happily and ran forward to give the monk a hug. She stopped before she reached him and gave his a look, telling him he'd better not try anything. Miroku sighed lightly then Kagome embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
"Is Sango and Kirara with you?" She asked hopefully  
  
"No, I'm sorry, It's just me." He smiled at her as she broke away from him.  
  
"Why the serious face?" She asked  
  
"Its about an event concerning your world."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and at the same time, suggested that they continue the conversation inside.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~  
  
Miroku explained the incident with Ami and explained in detail the book she had shown him and what it had explained. He told the pair about how she'd gotten to the world and finally, whom she was with.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha jumped up.  
  
"SIT." Kagome said  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"How could she be with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She was shocked as well but didn't share the anger her counterpart did.  
  
"I don't know, but when I was about to fight with him." He griped his right arm. "She threatened to kill me with a very large knife."  
  
"Oh gods!" Inuyasha shook his head vigorously.  
  
"She wanted to protect him?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. She even told him to run and wait for her."  
  
"So wha'd he do?" Inuyasha said thinking he already knew the answer.  
  
"He ran, and I'm guessing, waited for her."  
  
Inuyasha fell over from the sitting position he'd just untainted after Kagome's "sit". Kagome just gaped and Miroku nodded.  
  
"We've got to go get her!" Inuyasha said  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I don't trust my brother, this reeks of fowl play!"  
  
"Alright, Alright! We'll go see if we can find her, but I cant grantee anything."  
  
"OK!" Inuyasha was on his feet again and with a wave of his hand he yelled with emphasis. "We leave TOMOTOW!"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said, her eye twitched in agitation.  
  
"I can't leave tomorrow! We'll go search for her won Sunday."  
  
"OK." Miroku agreed.  
  
"WHAT! She could be DIED by then!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Aha!" SLAM!  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~ With Sesshoumaru, Ami, Malon, and Koga.  
  
"Sesshy?" Ami asked as they walked (or rather, limped)  
  
"hm?" he answered  
  
Ami limped up beside him.  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha after the jewel was reformed?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, In all truth he really didn't care so he hadn't bothered to find out.  
  
"How about you Koga? Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
Koga looked up from his heated discussion with Malon and shook his head.  
  
"I've got no clue."  
  
"Oh well..." Ami sighed.  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked in a flat tone.  
  
She looked at him a little shocked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know, that's all."  
  
They moved on in silence for a long time. They made it out of the forest at the other side of the mountain. Now before them stretched foothill beyond foothill.  
  
"Ami." Koga came up next to her. "Let me carry you, we could move much faster that way..."  
  
Sesshoumaru shot him a dark glance through the corner of his eye.  
  
Koga stepped away from the girl, not really felling like dieing.  
  
"OK!" Ami said cheerfully, she'd missed Sesshoumarus look and ignored the one he gave her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Why don't you carry Malon?"  
  
Malon looked at Ami and then to Sesshoumaru who was glaring darkly at the girl.  
  
Ami glared back, and Sesshoumaru defiantly gave into the suggestion.  
  
He lifted Malon onto his shoulders and Koga picked up Ami in his arms.  
  
The two demons set off running across the hills.  
  
"WOW! Your pretty fast even with out the Shikon shards in your legs!" Ami commented as the wind from there speed rushed passed the group.  
  
"How did..." he was about to say.  
  
"Don't ask." Sesshoumaru cut in.  
  
Ami, Malon, and Koga all looked at him but Sesshoumaru said nothing more as they continued to run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W - I like this chapter but not as much as the next one hehehe *devilish grin*  
  
Sesshy -What are you planning? *glare*  
  
W_W - I'll never tell! hehehe  
  
Sesshy - Grrrrr give us a review...  
  
W_W - Ja Ne! 


	13. Nightmares and Claws

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own Ami, Malon, the strange cat girl and Karinkshin.  
  
Sorry for any miss spellings.  
  
(Make sure to read the bottom of this update, k?)  
  
(( ^Indicates dreams^ ))  
  
Chapter 13 -Nightmares and Claws-  
  
A few days passed as Sesshoumaru and his companions crossed the smilingly endless sea of hills. They came to a stream that ran threw the hill around four and agreed to stop there for the day.  
  
Amy fashioned a fishing pole out of a branch from a weeping willow that grew along the bank. She looked around for something to use as string but all the branches were to big so she set it aside fro a while.  
  
When Sesshoumaru walked by helping Koga carry the firewood they would need for that night an idea popped into her head. She reached out and grabbed one of his long silvery hairs and yanked it out.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the wood and turned to glare at Ami, who was triumphantly tying his hair to her pole. Malon smirked and turned away so Sesshoumaru wouldn't see his smile though he knew he could hear him laughing quietly.  
  
He growled softly and picked up the wood he'd dropped and went back to his chore as Ami turned and began fishing.  
  
--- With Miroku and the gang ---  
  
They'd started their journey earlier that morning. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out in front enjoying a heated lovers quarrel. What it was about he didn't know.  
  
Miroku shrugged , they hadn't changed much, except now they knew they loved each other.  
  
They walked all day, westward, knowing that was the direction Ami had last been seen traveling.  
  
Around dusk they stopped and readied camp. Kagome set about making instant noodles for their dinner and they all sat around the fire and ate in silence except for Inuyasha happy slurps, that is.  
  
Miroku grinned at his old friend. The sun set behind the mountains. Kagome and the others beaded down for the night. Around midnight Miroku sat up suddenly, followed by Kagome who hand felt it to.  
  
Someone had cast a very powerful spell. It was taking effect some were on the other side of the mountains.  
  
(0_o)  
  
"That's a very powerful spell for the effects to be felt so far from where its being exacted!" Miroku commented.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome agreed.  
  
"You don't suppose?"  
  
"No Sesshoumaru doesn't lower himself to casting spells. He prefers to be direct." Inuyasha commented from the tree branch he'd been sleeping on.  
  
"You're right. He's mean but he's straight forward." Kagome agreed.  
  
Miroku nodded  
  
He looked westward toward, un-none to him, Ami and Sesshoumarus camp.  
  
--- Ami and her group ---  
  
Ami sat on watch, Malon and Koga slept under the willow tree, and Sesshoumaru lay against a rock sleeping soundly.  
  
He slept deeper then normal, to the point where he began to dream.  
  
((^ He stood in the darkness, all alone, when a voice, a soft and quiet, began to singing.  
  
'Ami?' he thought  
  
He turned to see a thin soft body was walking toward him. Brown hair that hung down past her knees swayed around her naked body. Her soft brown eyes were filled with emotion.  
  
She seemed to float nearer and nearer to him.  
  
"Ami?" his voice echoed  
  
The girl was right in front of him now and she put her hands on his shoulders and pulled off his armor and kimono top. She hugged against his bear chest.  
  
He didn't understand it but for some reason he reached and encircled her with his arm.  
  
The brown-eyed young woman looked up and locked him in a kiss. His first reaction was to try and pull away but she dug her nails into her back just beneath his shoulder blades.  
  
The sweet voice continued to sing in the background. He couldn't make out the words but it somehow made him very comatose.  
  
The girl finally let him out of her kiss and hugged herself closer to him.  
  
A wind blew and there hair mixed. The white and brown, whipping around them.  
  
"Ami?" he asked again.  
  
The girl looked up at him and a smile crossed her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled slightly back.  
  
"No." the girl said in a accent that echoed many different voices.  
  
The wind stopped, or at least form around him, his hair fell back into place behind him.  
  
( 0_o its going to get ... I don't know how to explain it... but is getting good. Hold on to yer butts)  
  
Suddenly the face that had been so young and beautiful turned old and wrinkled. The soft brown eyes turned into black pits, and the wavy brown hair became a startling white and seamed to have a mind of its own.  
  
The dull human nails that dug into his back became sharp demonic ones.  
  
The woman's voice cackled as she laughed up at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
She laughed wickedly.  
  
The white hair wrapped tightly around his neck, arm, and waist.  
  
The claws dug deep into his naked back. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't keep the expression back.  
  
He screamed shrilly, unlike other times such as when Malons darts had hit him and he had roared in rage. Theses screams were of pure and terrifying pain, they resembled that of a slowly dieing rabbit.  
  
He tried to brake free of the old woman's grasp and only succeeded in causing her nails to dig further into his back. ^))  
  
Ami was sitting on a rock humming a song to herself. There was never anything to do on her watch, and then she heard loud terrified whimpers behind her.  
  
She automatically turned to Koga but he had also heard the sound and was looking around in much bewilderment, not making a hum.  
  
Ami turned to where Sesshoumaru sat against another rock, expecting to find him looking for the noise source as well but she was shocked at what she saw.  
  
In the moonlight she watched Sesshoumarus shaking form. His eyes twitched in pain and his teeth were gritted against it as well. Never the less he whimpered loudly. The look on his face was the most shocking part of it all, shed never seen such a expression on him. His face was locked in a show of intensifying pain.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders. He yelped shrilly like a puppy who'd just been kicked.  
  
((^ "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" the old woman called, mocking Ami's voice.  
  
'Ami!' his thoughts cried out over his screams. 'Pleases! Ami! Help me!' ^))  
  
Sesshoumaru was becoming more and more frantic. Koga had frozen when he saw the dog demon and the state he was in. Malon had awoken after Ami started yelling and lay there, to scared to move.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" Ami yelled at him in a worried voice. She smacked him hard across the face in a last attempt to get him to wake up, his body jolted forward as his arm swung out in a deadly arch just nearly missing Ami because shed ducked a moment before.  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped for breath as he sat, now wide-awake. He looked down at Ami, who was crying. He tried to calm himself and slowly undid his armor. His hand felt around on his back until it touched a warm liquid streaming out of eight long, deep, gashes in his back where the hag had dug her claws in.  
  
He pulled his hand around in front of his face and the dark blood on his fingers glistened in the moonlight.  
  
Koga and Malon were to astonished for words. Ami however grabbed him around the middle and cried into him.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru! I was so scared!"  
  
His breathing was finally starting to return to normal and he looked down at Ami's tear streaked face trying to calm her as well.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her and held her against his chest, trying to quiet her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Malon choked out. "What's going on..."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but looked instead at the sky as if searching for an answer himself.  
  
---In a dark cave ---  
  
A thin, naked form lay on the ground in front of a large blue crystal.  
  
The hanyou's ears twitched. Her black eyes opened and she sat up. Her solid white hair swayed behind her.  
  
Her catlike ears twitched again.  
  
"How very odd..." she smirked.  
  
"Master's enemy has a doggie caring for her."  
  
The cat hanyou licked Sesshoumarus blood off her fingers.  
  
"Masters enemy is powerful! She push me out of pup's mind and body!"  
  
She looked down at her singed palms.  
  
"She powerful indeed."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
W_W: First off I would like to apologize to all my readers for not updating for a while.  
  
Sesshy: *irritable snort*  
  
W_W: *Glare* Something wrong Sesshy-kun?  
  
Sesshy: ...No...  
  
W_W: Anyway, I'm gunna start updating about twice a week from now on, or at least I'm gunna try.  
  
Sesshy: *another snort*  
  
W_W: what's with the attitude today? Hm?  
  
Sesshy: *looks away*  
  
W_W: *stalks around him, inspecting him* Ah Ha! *Grabs fluffy orange tail*  
  
Shippo: AK!  
  
W_W: Where's my sesshy-kun?  
  
Shippo: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *bows in rapid repetition*  
  
W_W: What'd you do with him! *Chases Shippo off and out of site*  
  
Sesshy: *walks on and looks around for W_W* *Not finding her because she's out chasing Shippo he turns to the camera* Give us, um, me a review. Ja Ne! 


	14. Solitary Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own Ami, Malon, the strange cat girl and Karinkshin.  
  
Sorry for any miss spellings.  
  
Chapter 14 - Solitary Tear -  
  
The morning after Sesshoumarus nightmare Ami was still a little shaken; but Sesshoumaru, though he kept his neutral, emotionless face, was even more concerned. What seamed to worry him most was that the cuts in his back still hadn't healed by the time they stopped and made camp the next night.  
  
Malon and Koga kept away from him as much as they possibly could that evening. He was quieter than usual and that couldn't be good.  
  
This fact however, made Ami worry about him even more. That night Ami and Sesshoumaru took watch together. They sat on the hill above camp.  
  
During the day, they had collectively decided to take watch in pairs; Ami and Malon had pressed the motion.  
  
As Ami sat next to the demon lord, listing to the night's silence, she noticed the gleam that the moonlight gave the blood that shown through her partners hair.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She said with a little gasp.  
  
"Hn." He turned toward her slightly.  
  
"You're still bleeding!" She said as she leaned back and moved his hair to one side to get a better look.  
  
He stayed silent hoping she'd leave it alone, but he knew better. Ami's hand ran along the armor as she unhooked it and slid it off. He turned his back from her and scooted away.  
  
He heard a sharp exhale of air from her, then heard her reposition herself carefully so as not to hurt her leg.  
  
His subtle hint hadn't work so as she reached to slide off the top of his kimono he growled darkly, and his fangs glinted in the frail light.  
  
"Don't." He snapped  
  
Ami, being the type of person she is, ignored him and when she placed her hands on his shoulders and he continued to growl, she flicked him in the ear.  
  
He jolted slightly, he'd not been expecting that..  
  
"What..." his question was cut short by a sharp flinch.  
  
Ami had pulled down his kimono (TOP!!) and the blood that had dried against the fabric was ripped away.  
  
He snarled but only received another flick in the ear.  
  
Ami ran her hand softly across the scratches and then looked at her blood smeared hand. She looked up at him worriedly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Why hasn't this healed up yet, something this minor shouldn't even leave a scar."  
  
"T don't know." He said in his blandest voice.  
  
She crawled around so she could see his face.  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at her and didn't say anything.  
  
"Pleases Sesshoumaru! How can I help you if you don't tell me!"  
  
"I didn't ask for your help."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Leave it alone."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his kimono (TOP!!) back over his shoulders but didn't bother with the armor just yet.  
  
Ami sat and looked at him for a moment longer then turned and sat cross- legged and looked at the moon.  
  
'It's not fair, he has helped me so much and he wont let me get close!' she paused in her thoughts.  
  
'That's not true, If anyone else had tried to shove grapes down his throat or pulled out his hair to use as fishing line he'd have killed them.'  
  
She smiled as a song popped into her head. She couldn't remember all the words but she closed her eyes and sang what she could.  
  
"A few cards and letters and one long distance call,"  
  
"We drifted away like the leaves in the fall."  
  
"Year after year I come back to this place,"  
  
"Just to remember the taste!"  
  
"Strawberry wine, Seventeen, hot July moon, saw everything!"  
  
"My first taste of love, wahooo, bittersweet, strait off the vine..., like strawberry wine!"  
  
Ami hummed the tune over and over as she rocked her head back and forth. A single solitary tear rolled off her cheek.  
  
It wasn't a sad tear and it want happy either. It just was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WW:: AHAH  
  
Sesshy:: What are you giggling about! You made me look like some kind of sissy, flicking my ear like that!  
  
WW:: Oh get over it! Have you ever flicked and animal in the ear? Horses, Dogs, Cats? They all twitch and stop what there doing, I was just using common knowledge!  
  
Sesshy:: So! I'm a dog DEMON, not a dog!  
  
WW:: but you are related *smirk*  
  
Sesshy:: grumble grumble  
  
WW:: Hm?  
  
Sesshy:: ...  
  
WW:: Anyway, Give us a review!  
  
Sesshy:: Ja Ne... 


	15. Invisable Flame

Disclaimer: I don't, unfortunately, own any of the Inuyasha char. So you'll have to put up with my OC Ami, Malon Karinkishin, Rain, and more to come.  
  
WW:: Well now lets see... I got ... 1 new review... Leads me to wonder if it's really worth typing all these chapters up for no one to read them. An author's worst nightmare! That and plagiarism. Come on. LEAVE REVIEWS PEEPS!!!  
  
*huff huff huff*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Pats head* Its okay, shhh. *winks at audience* (Mental note: WW is scary when she's mad, be careful )  
  
Chapter 15 - Invisible Flame -  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku had finally crossed the mountains and now stood in almost the exact same spot Ami, Sesshoumaru, Malon, and Koga had stood some 7 days before.  
  
"Wow. Look at all those hills!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever been this far into your brothers land before Inuyasha."  
  
"Half brother." Inuyasha snorted disdainfully.  
  
Miroku looked at the expanding scenery in awe. It really was amazing, what a wonderful landscape it was. He sighed quietly thinking of Sango.  
  
"Lets get going." Inuyasha prompted.  
  
And so the threesome continued westward tracking Sesshoumaru and Ami.  
  
** With Ami and the gang **  
  
She took the splint off her leg and stretched it out then did summersaults; tumbles, back flips and any other gymnastics move she could think of.  
  
"Ah! Mush better!"  
  
He wound wasn't the only one that had healed. Sesshoumarus' gashes had finally disappeared. Ami was happy. Se felt much better about things now that everything was back to normal, more or less.  
  
(AN:/: Ami's leg healed quickly because she was in such close contact with a tone of demonic power. :/: )  
  
Koga lifted Ami onto his shoulder and Malon hung on to Sesshoumaru. They once again raced off through the hills.  
  
The wind rushed past them and Ami found a way to amuse herself while the demons ran.  
  
She watched Sesshoumarus' silver hair whip around gracefully. She would try to make out shapes and images. It was kind of like cloud watching but in changed faster. She smiled childishly in his direction.  
  
Koga suddenly tripped and Ami went tumbling. She sat up and shook her head clear.  
  
"What the fuck!" Koga growled as he lay on the ground, his right foot was embedded in the ground up to his ankle.  
  
"Koga, you okay?" Ami crawled back to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru let Malon slide off his back and they went to join Ami as she kneeled and tried to help Koga pull his foot lose.  
  
As he approached something in the back of his mind flashed. He stopped a little ways away from the others and looked around. Something wasn't right. He looked down at Ami and the others. He concentrated on finding jut what was making him feel uneasy.  
  
Koga grabbed his ankle and pulled with all his strength but it still would come lose.  
  
"Damn! What's with this!"  
  
Malon came around and pulled as well.  
  
"Man! It just won't come lose!"  
  
"Here, let me try!" Ami stepped up to take a crack at this sword-in-the- stone type game.  
  
She grabbed hold of his leg, just above the ankle and gave it a sharp tug.  
  
Sesshoumaru was watching as she tugged the foot. And it seamed that her hands temperedly erupted in almost invisible flame. He blinked and his ears twitched as he thought her heard a shrill shriek and a sizzling sound.  
  
Kogas' foot slid out of the ground.  
  
"Whew!" Ami said, "I was starting to get worried."  
  
Koga nodded and then looked down at his foot. There was, what seamed to be, a mark where a hand had griped the part of his foot that had been underground.  
  
"Weird!" Malon commented as he looked at Kogas' foot.  
  
Koga stood and jumped on his one foot then placed the other next to it.  
  
"Yeah." Ami said.  
  
They all sat there for a moment. Sesshoumaru still standing off to the side.  
  
'Didn't they see it?' he thought 'hm..'  
  
Ami looked at him.  
  
"Something wrong Sesshy?"  
  
He looked down at her. "No."  
  
"Aright." She said as she turned and stood up.  
  
"Come on guys, we got to keep going."  
  
They paired up again. Malon, Koga and Sesshoumaru all seamed to be lost in thought. But Ami sat on Kogas shoulder and smiled as she went back to her picture game in Sesshoumarus hair.  
  
** Off in that cave again ** The cat hanyou sat next to her crystals. her hands waving around franticly because they had been burned once more.  
  
"How is the enemy able to repel my magic so?"  
  
"Is ther a problem Rain." A deep voice commented form the entrance to the cave.  
  
"My lord Karinkishin!" The cat hanyou stood quickly and smiled brightly as her master glided into the room.  
  
"What's this about repelling magic?" karinkishin questioned.  
  
The hanyou showed her master her hands. They were singed and red.  
  
"Ah. I should have expected her to have power."  
  
"But my lord, it is not the power of a miko or demon!"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Her power doesn't effect demonic power or she would not be traveling with two demons!" Rain explained top her lord.  
  
"So what kind of poser dose she poses if it doesn't affect demons or have demonic power?"  
  
"I am not of knowing lord. But I thinks it will surface if we push it!"  
  
The hanyou grinned wildly at the prospect of getting to exert so much magic at once.  
  
"Not now Rain." Karinkishin said.  
  
Rain frowned a little.  
  
"Let your hand heal. I will send Sessoru to stir up trouble. He hasn't been out since he destroyed those villagers east of the mountains.  
  
"Yes my lord." Rain smiled again.  
  
END  
  
W_W :: 0_o o_O Well now, now we know who was behind the murder of Malons family! Sessoru... that name seems farmilure...  
  
Sesshy:: Yeah! It should! Add a few letters and it spells my name!  
  
W_W:: Oh... right *smile*  
  
Sesshy:: *Frown*  
  
W_W:: Give us a review!  
  
Sesshy:: Ja Ne. 


	16. Deceit’s Around the River Bend

Apology from the Author: Sorry this took so long! The notebook was missing and I didn't find it till December 8th and it took me a while to write this chapter so I didn't want to rewrite it! Anyway, enjoy the long, long awaited continuation of An adventure all my own.

WW - Forgive me of any misspellings. Its not intentional really.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha characters. However some of these characters do belong to me, I'm sure it's not to hard to figure out which ones.

Chapter 16 - Deceit's Around the River Bend – 

"I definitely smell my brother." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the wind that was blowing from the west.

"Half brother." Kagome said, and she smiled as he turned around to glare at her.

"Feh. Lets keep going, I think were catching up."

Malon walked away from Koga and over toward where Ami had slept on the opposite side of the hill.

"Hey Ami-sama, lets go find some breakfast."

Ami stirred and yawned as she sat up.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"Breakfast."

Ami opened her eyes wider and smiled as she stood and stretched her stiff muscles. Malon smiled and turned away then started to walk toward Sesshoumaru only to find he was already awake and sneering at him coldly.

"Urk!..." he turned away from the demon.

He still hadn't gotten used to seeing that face in a friendly way, or at lease semi-friendly way. Sesshoumaru looked so much like the creature that had destroyed his village and his parents.

He had dreamed about the slaughter of his family last night, as fate would have it. Koga had noticed that he looked especially tired during their watch and had told him to get some sleep. Malon smiled in the back of his mind. He liked Koga; he had such a cool attitude toward life. He was glad the wolf was traveling with them. And now that he thought about it, Koga had never told them where he was going. Maybe he would ask him about it later.

He heard Ami start singing one of her songs as she searched the nearby hills of something to eat. Ami had a beautiful voice and the lyrics seemed so strange to him. He paused in his thoughts to listen to them.

"May it be an evening star; shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls; your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road, Oh how far you are from home."

The tune sounded sad and haunting. He didn't even notice Ami's singing stopped or that she was standing behind him.

"Can I borrow your blowgun and a dart?" she asked

"Hm? What for?" Malon asked as he dug in his small bag of the items in question.

"Breakfast!" Ami smiled happily as she took the weapons and disappeared over the hill again.

Shortly after the two humans had finished eating that the party set out again, and the day was much like the one before. However, as night approached, the dark tree line of a forest came into view. The closer they got the taller the trees became and soon a clean, blue, river joined the forest in the odd groups' view.

"Oh wow!" Ami said as she looked over Koga's shoulder.

Inside the line of trees the demons stopped and let down their cargo onto the earthy floor beneath the darkening canopy of leaves above them. Here and there Ami could see animal trails, some of which old, some of which new, and she was tempted to follow one or two just to see where it would take her but there were more pressing matters at hand. First priority went to finding a good place to camp. Some were they could rest without having to worry about beast or other demons. Of course with both Sesshoumaru and Koga near by there wasn't a need to worry. The second thing on her long priority list was to take a bath, something she'd been neglecting because of the absolute lack of fresh running water. Ponds and pools were nice to get a drink from but they were rare and often easy to spy on, not that perverts would be a problem out here in the boondocks but one never knows.

It wasn't long before they came across a place that felt just right and after clearing a place for a small fire Ami stood and grinned.

"It there something wrong Ami?" Malon looked up at her from where he was sitting under the darkening shade of one tree.

"Wrong? No, nothing comes to mind." She pretended as though she had to think for a moment then just laughed.

Koga stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well, I smelled something tasty earlier so I'm going hunting. Smell ya later!"

And he was gone, off into the woods somewhere. Probably to find a deer or boar trail they had crossed earlier.

"If that's the case then I'm going to the river." Ami announced

"I'll come with you!" Malon said, standing up.

"No you will not!"

"Hu? Why?"

Ami just gave him a look; she crossed her arms and stared at him. He just looked back at her, confused for what seemed like the longest time before he finally realized just what she was planning. He blushed bright red.

"I... I'll just... um... stay here and make the fire..."

"Good boy." She said in a mocking tone before she turned a way and jogged off in the direction she heard the river.

Sesshoumaru stood silently for a moment as Malon stood blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Idiot." He said in the deadpan voice he was so famous for, and then he to disappeared into the woods, leaving Malon all alone to build the fire.

At the river

The bank of the river was a sandy one, and after slipping out of her worn shoes Ami let her feet soak in the cool water before returning to the edge of the woods where she found a bush that was just right to hang her cloths on, after she washed them. She placed her shoes and socks at its base and then waded into the water, hissing as the chill nipped at her skin. She removed her clothing one piece at a time, washing it carefully in the cold water, giving special attention to the silk kimono as it was obviously expensive and would be hard to replace if she didn't take good care of it.

Next came her clam digger style pants, she secretly longed for her something longer, as it was autumn now, and the days and nights were growing colder. Her underwear followed her pants, which was then followed by her hair. Her scalp felt insufferably oily so she ducked under the water and scrubbed her scalp hard several times till her head became tender from the rough treatment. The sun was weakly giving its last few moments of warmth when she finally emerged from the water, her fingers had started to prune even though her body had just finally become accustom to the temperature of the water. She stood bare on the shore as water dripped from her slender form. Squeezing the water from her hair, and running her fingers through it in an effort to detangle it.

When she felt she was dry enough she redressed, placing her switchblade in her Obi. She had given her book to Malon for safekeeping. It was easier for him to carry it in his satchel then it was for her to carry it in hand constantly.

She had just finished lacing up her shoes when she heard a twig snap a few yards away.

Back at camp

It hadn't taken long for Koga to return, even so, Malon had gotten a strong fire going by the time he re-entered the campsite with his kill slung over his shoulder. It was a young boar, and though it wasn't terribly large Malon couldn't help but drool at the thought of eating roasted meat that night. It seemed like forever since he'd eaten something other than scrawny rabbits or the half squished berries that Ami used to pick before they had come onto the plains.

Sesshoumaru returned too, though long after the wolf demon. The sun was almost gone when he stepped back into view. He discreetly looked around the clearing, checking the parameter with his eyes, ears, and nose before joining the other two near the fire. Ami wasn't back yet, and he felt a particular uneasiness in her absence but it was Malon who voiced his uneasiness first.

"Ami sure has been gone a long time...

Koga nodded, he'd noticed too. The boar meat was nearly done cooking and it was very unusual for Ami to smell food and not come running.

"Maybe one of us should go check on her?" Malon suggested sheepishly, blushing again as her remembered what it was she was doing at the river.

Koga raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy and sneered.

"You've never seen a woman naked before, have you there kiddo?"

"What? Of... Of course I have!"

'liar..." both the wolf and dog demon thought inwardly

The night wind rippled through the campsite and Sesshoumaru stiffened instantly. Ami's sent, she was indeed still at the river but... who did the other sent belong to!

Before Malon or Koga could react, Sesshoumaru was gone.

At the river

Ami turned around and saw him standing there, his white hair flowing in the soft night breeze as it reflected the pale light from the just risen moon. His golden eyes glowed in the dim light. Behind him she could just make out footprints in the sandy boarder of the river that winded up along its bank.

"Sesshoumaru? Geez, you could have at least called out or something! Any normal person would have screamed pervert or something and run."

"You didn't run."

"I'm not normal."

Ami stood and shrugged her shoulders at the taller demon.

"Well I'm all done bathing so lets go meat the others back at camp, Malon is probably starting to worry."

She started to turn and step into the woods but Sesshoumaru stepped forward and blocked her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, a toothy grin that sent a shiver down her spine... wait... hands? Two hands? Ami looked back and forth from one limb to the other and then, at last, up at Sesshoumarus face. Inwardly she grimaced; his face was not how she remembered it. This demon was not Sesshoumaru, this was some one completely different.

She ducked out of his hold and stepped back, placing one thing fingered hand on the hilt of her switchblade.

"Who are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, it she were a beast all her fur would have been standing up on end. Something was very wrong here and somewhere in the back of her mind was a dark foreboding feeling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

WW: Well well well, it has been quite some time but here it is! Finally!

Sesshy: Glare

WW: what?

Sesshy: You are completely hopeless!

WW; don't say that! You know you love me!

Sesshy: You keep me locked in that bloody closet of yours of years and this is all you can give!

WW: ...point taken... leave a review!

Sesshy: Ja Ne!


	17. Dark Familiar

Disclaimer: All of the original Inuyasha characters do not belong to me, there are however a few OC's in this story and they do belong to me.

WW - Forgive me of any misspellings. It's not intentional, really.

Chapter 17 **– Dark Familiar –**

-------------------------------------------------

"Who am I? Who am I! Why my delicious treat, you know who I am. I am Sesshoumaru."

"Liar!"

"Then, who am I if I am not who I say I am? Tell me girl."

"You...you..."

_**Flash back**_

"_That son of a bitch killed my family!" _

He pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru, who glared at him coldly.

"When!" Ami yelled back at him in an icy tongue.

"Last night!" The boy tears fell more freely.

"He appeared and slashed them with his claws! Right in front of me! Then he, He stood there AND LAUGHED!"

_**End Flashback**_

" The one that destroyed Malons village, the imposter..."

Ami felt her heart jump into her throat and she drew her knife slowly as if she were dealing with some wild beast that would startle at any quick movement. She backed away one strained step at a time. It was all she could do to keep her legs moving. But the gap between she and the imposter did not widen, for every step she took back he took forward. So she stayed just out of striking range until the cool water of the river sloshed into her shoes and trickled down her ankles. She had backed right up to the river and no longer had anywhere to run.

'What do I do now?'

A dark howl split the early evening silence as the imposter raised his claws and bared his fangs in a broad smile.

With Sesshoumaru

He had no idea where on the river Ami was, the wind had stopped and so the air was stagnant. He had been in such a hurry that he hadn't taken time to think his actions through. If he had he would have started but finding the trail she took to the river but it would take to long now to find that trail.

'damn it!'

He cursed himself inwardly. It was then, in that awkward silence of newly fallen darkness, that a blood-curdling howl reached his ears. A sound that made even his demonic heart skip a beat. He had never heard a sound like that, and his body was already following it to its source.

At the river

The imposter struck at Ami with his claws but it was not the flesh of the human girl his nails dug into, rather it was fangs that dug into his hand. Where the girl had been now stood a dark shadow, darker then the black of the night, darker then the shadows cast by the moon. The mist of its form slowly recoiled itself and took a more solid shape, revealing it to be a black canine beast of great size.

In an echoing voice that was heard but never spoken the beast narrowed its great blowing eyes to threatening slits.

"How dare you seek to harm my master. You foolish, foolish brat!"

The imposter ripped his hand from the dark beast mouth and leapt back as the monster licked its muzzle clean of the demons blood. It grinned at the white haired demon, as it lowered its head in a threatening manner.

"So your name is Sessoru... how interesting."

Sessoru choked in shock, baring his fangs in malice.

"How did you know that?" he growled

"Your blood..." the monster dog said and then after a short pause he added, with a sarcastic and mocking tone. " Tastes like mud too..."

It made a face that was inappropriately comical for the situation. The kind of look a young child gets after you give them a bitter medicine; grimacing and sticking its thug out.

"Bastard."

The black one laughed, or rather snickered and then lunged at Sessoru. Snapping its huge jaws a hairs width away from the imposters' throat.

Sessoru, having missed his chance in abducting the human girl that his master so wanted, was subject to dodging the beast violent attacks. It was all he could do to keep from getting caught in the path of one of its huge clawed paws as it swept the shore like a sword, or getting thrashed by its long tail as it struck at him like a whip. But worst were its fangs, sharper then any sword and faster then the wind itself, they were spears amidst a gaping mouth. Despite the danger he was in there were two thoughts that continuously flashed though his mind. 'Where did the girl go?' and 'What was this mammoth creature that called her master?'

A new sent wafted through the battle and Sessoru deemed it time to go but not before the shadow coated creature latched itself onto his leg, itself onto his leg. He couldn't suppress the cry of pain that erupted from his throat as the beast teeth sank deep into his pale flesh. It whipped him around like a rag doll before releasing him in midair so that he flew precariously chilly air to land painfully on the shore of the river.

'Should you ever seek to harm the master again... I shall kill you.'

He wasn't going to wait and give the monster another chance to gab hold of him; Sessoru pulled a talisman from inside his robes and was gone.

The black beast stared in the direction he'd sent the imposter flying in before turning its massive head to look at a breathless Sesshoumaru as he emerged from the woods. The dog demon stopped short at the sight of the huge shadow, whose eyes shone golden in the moonlight as it looked at him but there was no scent. This huge creature had no scent.

"What are you?" he said out loud, thou he hadn't meant to.

'I am...' the beast sat down on its haunches and reached around behind its shoulders lifting, with the most delicate of care, Amis sleeping form and then lay her down on the soft sand of the riverbank. '... a shadow.' It finished and then was gone, not a trace of its massive self was left, and it had vanished like the breeze in that early autumn night. Leaving a puzzled Sesshoumaru to tend to Ami.

Malon and Koga came out of the woods a few minutes later; Sesshoumaru had already slung Ami over his shoulder.

"Is she okay? We heard a scream!" Malon said in a panicked voice when he saw her.

"She's fine"

"What's this strange scent?" Koga sniffed the air

Sesshoumaru didn't answer he didn't know either. When he'd arrived the only thing here was that huge "shadow." He turned away from the river and started back to camp.

"Where are you going?" Malon asked

"Camp."

------------------------------------

WW: Hey guess what!!! You know that song that Ami sings to calm down Sesshy-kun after they meet Koga?

I found it! So you all can listen to it now!!! Yippy!!!

Sesshy: ... ugg

WW: what?

Sesshy: My greatest weakness... publicly available to fan-girls…TT

WW hehehe... Leave a review!

Sesshy: Ja Ne

PS : Go to YouTube .com where you can listen to the song I talked about earlier. Search for "trish thuy trang siren" it should be the first video that comes up on the list.


	18. Chap 18 preview

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Inuyasha character but there are some OC's that are mine.

WW : I apologize for any spelling mistakes, they are not intentional.::

_ ::A-N::_

_I have corrected a few grammer and spellig errors in the following chapters: 16, 17_

_I have also corrected the problem with the song URL i was trying to get to ya'll in chap 17_

Next time:

Chapter 18 – **morning after sickness** –


End file.
